wastelandiafandomcom-20200213-history
Long Dong Land
Long Dong Land is a large island nation of the main continent of Europa, and is ruled by the asian emperor Lord Long Dong. The place is dangerous and filled with many evil monsters that aren't present on other places of the world, due to the isolated nature of the island, and the permenant hurricane that surrounds it History While the island was close to the mainland of Europa, it was long thought to be entirely in myth and legends, as no explorer or army could breach the great eternal hurricane that permeanantly storms on it's coast. After fleeing a coup in Seramika, a large contingent of asian delegates and dukes crashed on the shores of the island. After assissinating the rest of the royalty on the boat, the lowly duke Lil Dong, became king and renamed himself Long Dong, along with the island he had conquered. Geography Suqa hails from the island of Long Dong Land, under the iron grip of the great supreme emperor Lord Long Dong. The island is segmented into several different pieces and judged on their safety levels (using the official safety ranking system used by the Long Dong Land government). The Mountains of Rect Safety level: Beginner With Lord Long Dong's castle in this region the area is constantly patrolled by elite guards. Thus making it the safest place for trading and living, unless you piss off a guard in which case you'll be living your last days in the dark end of a Long Dong Dungeon. The Dragonborn Desert Safety level: Novice The area from which the crater that Suqa was born in, The Dragonborn Desert is home to many manner of beasts and battalion, and empty of many things such as water and food. The area is no completly abandoned as the one bastion of civilisation and safety (The crater) was blown up by Suqa. The Floating Ponds Safety level: Medium Due to an unfotunate weather condition known as Jem Cameroon conditions, this region of the island is plagued by brutal hurricanes and typhoons, and also has floating islands all around it. It is said that many towns and farms have been kept safe and secure on the islands, but to get to any, you either have to steal a Long Dong Airship (due to the ocean divide bringing your own is impossible) or use one of the floating flowers to get to one. However the idea of holding on to dear life to the stem of a small flower in the middle of a hurricane, or the idea of getting fed to the horses for stealing an airship is very discouraging to would be explorers. The Snake Rivers Safety level: Hard A place of harsh jungle and deadly creatures, their are places of civilisation in the jungle but the residents of these places have long gone mad after drinking the maddening juice that surrounds them. It is also said that the snakes in this area have grown twice as large and twice as poisonous, due to the humidity and fast and fat prey. To come to this place is to come out with a rash that will either hurt like you're dying or kill you...usually both. The Savage Coasts Safety level: Ohgodwhythefuckareyouhere! The Savage coast has no towns and no signs of civilisation whatsoever, the land is barren of all food and to enter this area through boat would end with you meeting the business end of the tooth cliffs that will smash your boats to pieces. The entryway to the Mountains of Rect are guarded 24/7 and has a wall 30 feet tall and a mile wide. To find yourself here means you are a prisoner in a time when the dungeons were full, if you survive longer than a month, it means you're no longer you. Major Landmarks Mt St Hellzan According to Drakenkiin mythology, the home of all Drakenkiin (and by extension dragons) is Mt St Hellzan on Long Dong Land, a gigantic volcano that served as a doorway for dragons to escape from the burning core of the planet. A long time ago the great saint of the Drakenkiin Hellzan created a gigantic stone and metal citadel on top of the volcano, serving as a powerful fortress against the monsters and beasts of the isle and a place where Drakenkiin could live without masters. However once Hellzan died (around the same time the great hurricane first arrived) the citadel was simply re purposed into a small city, and eventually when Long Dong invaded turned into a gigantic capital for his new land. Category:Locations